Just Best Friends
by Azza93-1D
Summary: Alice and Harry have been best friends forever. As they grow older and Harry become famous, is being just friends enough? A Harry Styles FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick random story I wrote in a few days just for the fun of it! Review and let me know what you think :) A Xx**

"Harry_Styles OMG I am your BIGGEST fan, I love you so much!"

"Harry_Styles Hey Baby, ready for our wedding? ;) Xxx"

"Harry_Styles Hey, follow me back? :)"

"I'm NEVER going to get a tweet of Harry_Styles :("

"Harry_Styles OI! Tweet me Styles Xxxxx"

"Harry_Styles RT if you love your fans!"

"Get in my bed Harry_Styles"

"RT to be Harry_Styles girlfriend in my fanfic!"

"Harry_Styles Marry me? :D Xxxx"

"Harry_Styles Hey hotstuff ;) Xxx"

.

"Jeezum Harry, I'm surprised your head hasn't swollen to the size of a planet!" I teased, scrolling through the never ending list of tweets Harry had received from his fans.

"Ah, well, I can't help it that I'm...'so hot it physically hurts'" Harry grinned, quoting a tweet that had just appeared on screen.

"Well everyone had their own opinion I guess..." I shrugged and he pretended to look offended.

"Can't argue with the fans Ali!" he laughed, tipping me off the computer chair so that he could reply to some of the tweets.

"Harry_Styles is never going to tweet me..." "StylesLovers oh, isn't he ;) x"

"Harry_Styles Louis loves me more than you...!" "ILOVELOUIS I dislike this. x"

"Harry_Styles wanna come to Nandos?" "1DFOREVER always! :) x"

I smiled to myself watching him reply to his fans, he had always been such a nice guy, never wanted to let anyone down. I had thought that fame might change him, but I was wrong, he was still the same old Harry he had always been.

"What's next on the one direction front?" I asked him and he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head.

"The boys are all coming here tomorrow for a couple of days so we can just chill together before heading to London to do a few days recording" he signed of twitter and span round in the chair to face me as he spoke.

"Aww, I'm guessing I'm not going to see you for a while then" I fake pouted and he rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me.

"Course you are, I was thinking you might actually want to meet the rest of the band this time, you could come round tomorrow or something?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Hmm, I dunno, d'ya not think they might get sick of me hanging around? Or you might?" I asked, re-tying my shoelace as I spoke.

"Well you are kinda annoying..." he began, but laughed at my unimpressed face, "Nah, course not!" he said as I stood up and pulled my jacket on.

"Ok then, give me a text later with a time or something?" I asked, heading towards his bedroom door, and he nodded and gave me his trademark smile as I left the room.

.

"Hey Alice, haven't seen you in ages!" Harry's sister Gemma gave me a huge hug as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Gemma, I know its been too long! How's uni going?" I asked.

"It's going good, I'm being constantly badgered by girls about Harry but apart from that..." she rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Yeah, he seems to be the counties most talked about boy at the moment" I agreed and Gemma nodded.

"Yep, but he is always going to be an annoying little twerp to me!" she replied and I laughed.

"Agreed! I better get home, I will probably see you tomorrow if you are around though" I gave her a hug goodbye and left the house.

.

"Hi Alice, have fun with Harry?" mum greeted me as I came in through the front door.

"Yep, have you seen all the girls outside, I thought they were going to attack me when I came out of his house!" I pulled the living room blinds apart slightly to see the group of fan girls hovering outside Harry's driveway.

"Yes, poor Harry, he will never get peace here again" mum sighed and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going over again tomorrow to meet the rest of one direction, they are coming to stay at his house for a couple of days" I told her and her face dropped.

"Oh no, it's going to be like the time they came to visit their families when they were on the live shows, the street is going to be mobbed with people!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's what happens when you live across the road from one of the members of the countries hottest boy band of the moment!" I giggled before heading up the stairs to my room.

.

I kicked my shoes off, grabbed my laptop and lay down on my stomach on my bed. I pressed the power button on my laptop and took my phone out of my pocket. 1 Unread Message, Harry:

_Hey, the boys are coming at 12 tomorrow so come over at 2 or something? H Xx_

_Cool, sounds good, see you tomorrow Xx_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and clicked onto the internet. I logged onto twitter and saw that my followers had risen by another 1000 in the last few hours whilst I had been at Harry's. I clicked on my mentions:

'Alice_In_Vunderland Hey babes, DM Harry for me? Xx'

'Alice_In_Vunderland Stay away from Hazza, he's mine.'

'Alice_In_Vunderland OMG you know Harry_Styles? Xxx'

'Alice_In_Vunderland Harry's mine bitch. Don't touch him.'

'Alice_In_Vunderland Hey, you and Hazza would make such a cute couple! :D Xxx'

Frowning slightly, I replied to some of the nicer comments. The hating had only become a recent thing, I blamed Harry, he shouldn't have tweeted me the picture of us both at the beach last summer. I went to check my DM's next and smiled as I noticed one from Lily:

_Hey Nizzleeeshizzllee, I'm thinking we hit the shops tomorrow ayeeesss? Maybe meet at mine, I'm guessing your street is full of Harry fanatics as per? Anyhoo, reply ASAP or I will phoneeee you laterz! LOVE YAZZZZ! Xxxxxxxxx_

I laughed at the complete randomness of my friend, before typing a reply:

_Nizzleshizzle? That's a new one! SORRY tomorrow isn't good, I'm meeting one direction, Jealous? Your obsession with Liam is ridiculouso! I'll try get you an autograph. And yep, the street is once again full of the screaming pixies =/ Ooh well, I will phone you tomorrow m'dear Xxxxx_

I ignored the rest of the DM's as the chances were they were all just begging me to message Harry for them or ask him to follow them. I logged off twitter and shut my laptop down again just as mum shouted up the stairs, "ALICE! DINNER!". I sighed and headed to down the stairs, contemplating just how much easier life had been before my best friend had become famous.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't get me Liam's autograph I will never ever EVER speak to you again Alice" Lily threatened down the phone.

"I will _try_, I promise!" I laughed and I could feel the 'wring her neck' vibes Lily was sending from the other end of the phone.

"No, trying isn't good enough, you have to _make sure_ you get it!" her voice squeaky high due to excitement and anxiety I guessed.

"Ok, Ok, I get it, get Liam's autograph or die, gotcha! I have to go, I said I would be there at 2!" I said, pulling on my ugg's as I spoke.

"Fine, have fun!" Lily huffed before hanging up the phone.

I quickly shoved my hair up into a messy bun, Lily's phone call had taken away the time to do anything more exciting with it, grabbed a hoodie out of my cupboard and dashed down the stairs.

"Bye mum, if you need me in just across as Harry's!" I yelled

"Ha, have you seen the crowds out there, I would rather eat a raw rat than try and shove my way through that bunch! Don't get trampled!" She yelled back and I frowned, the crowds couldn't be that bad could they...?

They could. From my driveway to Harry's was practically a solid block of bodies, screaming and waving posters bearing words such as 'I LOVE ONE DIRECTION' and 'MARRY ME HARRY'. I would never make it to Harry's. I whipped out my phone and scrolled down until I found Harry's number. It rang for a minute before,

"Alice?"

"Harry, I am never going to be able to make it across to your house, maybe I should just come another time?"

"Haha, yeah I can see how it would be hard! Don't worry, I'll come get ya!"

"Are you mad! You will get killed by the crowds out here!"

"Hmm fair point, Ok, I'll send dad across and he can guide you in"

"You sure?"

"Yep, he's on his way already, see you in a few"

"'Kay, see yaz"

I hung up and stoop on my tiptoes, squinting through the crowd to catch a glimpse of Harry's dad. I knew he was out here because the screaming had increased immensely when Harry's front door had opened.

"Alice, over here" I saw Harry's dad, John, on the edge of the crowd. I struggled my way over to him.

"Hey John, thanks for doing this" I smiled at him.

"No problem, we will just go into next doors garden and hop the wall, easier than trying to get through all that madness!" he explained and I nodded.

It took a good few minutes but eventually we managed to struggle our way through the crowd into Harry's neighbours garden. I quickly jumped the wall and followed John into the house.

"Harry and the boys are just up in his room, just go right on up" John motioned to the stairs and I thanked him again before heading up. I dithered outside his door for a second, should I knock? Deciding against it, I just opened the door and headed right on in.

.

"Hey Ali, heard of knocking?" Harry was lounging on a beanbag when I entered the room and I laughed.

"Sorry, lets be honest, I practically live here though!" I stuck my tongue out at him and I heard the others chuckle. They were all lounged haphazardly around his room.

"Alice, this is Niall, Lo..." he began but I cut him off.

"Louis, Liam and Zayn, yeah I know, I did watch the show, hows it going guys?" I asked.

"Hey Alice, glad to finally meet you, Harry never shuts up about you!" Liam smiled and Harry blushed slightly.

"Exaggeration much..." he mumbled but I just laughed it off.

"Aww, Hazza, never knew how much you cared!" I ruffled his hair and he shoved my hand away.

"Don't flatter yourself!" he teased, "We were just about to head out to the back garden, football".

"Cool, makes me wish I had worn trainers..." I wiggled my ugg's and Harry instantly grabbed a pair of trainers from under his bed.

"Yours I believe, I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you were secretly moving in here Ali!" he chucked me the trainers and I swapped them for my ugg's.

"Ok, lets go!" Louis was the first to stand up and I left the room hearing them all follow behind.

"Can she even _play_ football?" I heard Niall ask Harry and I turned around.

"Oi, sexist much!" I shot him a look and they all laughed again.

"A girl who plays football...dude that's hot" I heard Niall mumble to Harry and I didn't even bother looking back, I'm guessing I wasn't meant to hear that.

.

"WOO! Seriously guys, its times like this I think I might actually be God!" Louis did a lap of honour around the garden after scoring the winning goal 5 seconds before time.

"Yeah, go team ALICE!" I cheered and Louis and Niall gave me a look, "Ok, we can work on the name later..."

"More like team LOUIS, I did win the game for us..." Louis grabbed Harry in a headlock and ruffled his hair, "Unlucky Hazza!"

"Don't be too proud of yourself, Ali scored 2 of your 4 goals!" Harry retorted.

"Oh yeah...HIGH 5!" Louis held his hand up and I slapped him a high five.

"What can I say, I am amazing" I grinned and was rewarded by getting Zayn's water bottle poured over my head.

"AAHH, cold!" I squealed and Zayn laughed, as I picked up my bottle and tipped it over his head.

"WATER FIGHT!" Louis yelled, grabbing the hose. Fifteen minutes later we were all soaked and shivering.

"Lets go greet the fans!" Louis yelled, running round to the side of the house and standing on the wall. The sky suddenly erupted with screams of adoring fans as the rest of the boys joined him, waving at the girls. Liam whipped his wet t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd.

"C'mon Ali, make em jealous!" Niall came running back and grabbed my hand, pulling me over the the rest of the boys.

"No! Niall!" I whined but he didn't let me go. So I was stood there looking like a drowned rat with one direction infront of about a million of their fans. Super...

.

"I say 'Saw'!" Louis grabbed the DVD box and waved it in the air. It was later on in the evening and we were all chilling in Harry's living room wrapped in towels, the boys all topless. I can't deny, it wasn't a bad sight!

"Yeah, Saw!" Zayn agreed and the others nodded enthusiastically. Harry turned to me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Alice loves horror films, don't ya Alice?" he grinned evilly at me and I stared back defiantly.

"Yep, love them" I said and he shrugged his shoulders, shoved the DVD in and came and sat next to me on the sofa. Half an hour into the film and I was hiding behind his back, hands tight over my ears.

"Jeezum, man up Alice!" Louis shoved me playfully and I shot him daggers.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I announced quickly, walking quickly into the kitchen to the amusement of the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"That is the longest it has ever taken someone to get a drink" Zayn smirked at me as I re-entered the room an hour later.

"Did I miss the end of the film? Aww, gutted!" I said sarcastically, "What's the time?"

"Half 10" Liam replied and I pouted.

"S'pose I had better head then" I said heading to the door, intending to go up to Harry's room to get my ugg's.

"You could just stay?" Harry suggested and I stopped in my tracks. Yeah it usually wasn't a big deal staying at Harry's, but a lot had changed since the last time I had stayed and I don't know what mum would think about me having a sleepover with five boys...

"Yeah, stay Alice!" Niall enthused and I turned around to face them.

"I dunno guys, maybe it would be better if I went..."

"NO, ALICE DONT LEAVE ME PLEAAASSSEEEEE!" Louis threw himself on the floor at my feet and I was shocked for a second, before I broke into a grin.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stay, just for you Louis!" I stuck my tongue out at him before pulling my phone out of my pocket.. 1 unread message, Lily:

_Got my autograph yet? You had better not forget! Xxxxx_

I smirked to myself and turned to Liam. "Liam can I have your autograph?"

"OH just Liam? Well that's just charming, love you to Alice!" Niall looked offended.

"It's not for me! Its for my friend Lily, she is a touch obsessed with Liam" I replied

" OH just Liam? Well, I am OFFENDED!" Louis mocked Niall and I giggled.

" Yeah, no problem" Liam said, "What do you want me to sign?"

" Erm, Harry got any photos of you guys?" I asked and he ran upstairs to get one.

"Cool, thanks Haz" I said, handing the photo to Liam and he signed it, "Thanks".

"No problem" he smiled as I replied to Lily:

_Yep, just got it this second :) Xxx_

"Head up to my room guys?" Harry asked and everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements, so we went up to settle in Harry's room for the night.

.

"Hmm, tight squeeze much?" I said as we entered Harry's room. There was Harry's bed and two other double mattresses squeezed onto the floor.

"It's fine, you can just go top-to-tail with me" Harry replied, giving me a cheeky wink.

"Top-to-tail makes no difference guys, you are still meeting in the middle..." Zayn teased and I threw a pillow at him. I grabbed Harry's laptop off his desk and sat down on one of the mattresses before logging onto twitter. I went straight to my mentions:

'Alice_in_Vunderland OMG saw you today with the boys, so jealous :O Xxx'

'Alice_in_Vunderland I said stay away from Harry, he's mine bitch.'

'Alice_in_Vunderland HARRY IS GOING TO MARRY ME KEEP OFF.'

'Alice_in_Vunderland How do you know the boys? Im mucho jealous xx'

'Alice_in_Vunderland bitch.'


	4. Chapter 4

Wow the hate was increasing. Harry came and sat next to me and I tried to hide the screen but he grabbed it off me. A frown appeared on his face.

"What the hell? What's this?" he asked, glaring at the screen.

"It's nothing, just threats from your future wives, the usual" I shrugged it off, hoping he would drop it.

"That is so out of line! Why didn't you tell me about this Ali?" he looked genuinely upset.

"Because it doesn't matter, I just ignore it" I said exasperated and tried to take the laptop off him. I didn't manage, instead he logged onto his own account.

'SazzaBbz987 hating isn't cool'

'ILOVESTYLES94 hating on my friends aint a good way to show it...'

'Aliceinvunderlandbeatch wow you're cool... =/'

"Thanks Harry" I said and he gave me a one armed hug.

"No problem Ali" he smiled at me, his trademark dimply smile

"Halmark moment over?" Louis asked, "Then move, you are on my bed!"

.

"Wow, you guys look cosy" Louis wiggled his eyebrows as I slipped in next to Harry.

"SHUT it Louis" Harry glared at him and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time I had slept in Harry's bed and it probably wouldn't be the last. It's what best friends do, I saw him no different than I saw Lily. I yawned and closed my eyes, feeling sleep minutes away from me. A few minutes later I heard them begin to speak.

"...is she asleep?" Niall asked and I felt Harry nudge my shoulder gently. I didn't reply.

"Yep" Harry said.

"I gotta admit, I'm jealous of you right now Haz" Niall said and Zayn wolf-whistled.

"Guys, she's my best friend" Harry protested.

"Harry, she is hot! And amazing at football! Helloooo, dream girl much?" Niall exclaimed.

"If I wasn't with Hannah..." Louis joked and I felt Harry chuck a pillow at him.

"Seriously, have you never thought of her as something more?" Liam asked. All was silent for a minute.

"Maybe at one point, but not any more" Harry admitted. I felt my cheeks heat up but I stayed silent.

"Silly boy Haz, silly boy" Louis said and I heard Harry sigh before I drifted off to sleep.

.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. Ah yes, stayed at Harry's. I opened my eyes and realised that my head wasn't on a pillow, it was on Harry's chest. He was sleeping lightly, with his arm around my shoulders. Hmm, it hadn't been there when I fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed I almost didn't want to move through fear of waking him. It was then I realised that the wind outside was loud. Really loud. I pealed Harry's arm off me and stumbled over the sleeping boys to the window. Pulling the curtains slightly apart I saw rain lashing down and a tree sprawled across the middle of the road. Wow, the wind must be really strong.

"Morning Alice" I heard a sleepy Irish voice mumble from behind me.

"Hey Niall" I turned around and sat down next to him, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, apart from Zayn's snoring, he's like a bulldozer!" he grumbled and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm Alice and Niall, I wake people up by talking loudly at redic'o'clock in the morning" came Louis voice from across the room.

"Hey, I'm Louis, I wake people up in the middle of the night by sleep talking" I retorted.

"...you're lying" he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"You'll never know" I winked at him before heading out to the bathroom to have a shower.

.

When I returned from my shower I was surprised to see all the boys sitting up, looking glum.

"Louis finally come out of the closet?" I teased and Louis gave me a look. Apart from that, no-one cracked a smile. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing much, just the weathers so bad police are warning people not to leave the house" Liam replied.

"Jeezum, sounds serious...wait does that mean I'm stuck here? I have no clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, your clothes are the top of our list of worries, we were meant to be playing golf today!" Harry grumbled, wrapping his duvet tightly round him.

"Oh, how I feel for you..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. "I'll go borrow some of Gemma's stuff" I left the room. I knocked lightly on Gemma's door and she yelled "Come in".

"Hey Gem, heard about the weather?" I asked.

"Yeah, bummer, I was meant to be meeting some mates later today" she said.

"Yeah, sucks, especially since I am stuck here without any clothes!" I hinted

"Ah yeah I thought that, well you are probably slightly smaller than me so I set some of my smaller stuff out on the beanbag, take your pick" she said motioning to a red fluffy beanbag in the corner of her room.

"Ah Gemma, you know me to well!" I said, giving her a quick hug.

"You are here so much you are practically my sister!" she laughed, leaving the room and giving me privacy to change. I quickly pulled on some skinny jeans and a hoodie before heading back to Harry's room. Louis, Harry and Zayn had gone down to get some breakfast and Liam was in the shower. Niall was sitting with the laptop on his knee.

"Hey Nialler, having fun?" I asked, grabbing Harry's brush and running it through my hair.

"No, fans whining on twitter, as much as I love them, sometimes its like 'argh, go get a life!'" he said, typing away for all he was worth.

"Yeah, I get how that can be annoying, it's like jeez, back off" I said, chucking Harry's brush on his bed.

"Why can't all girls be like you Alice?" Niall asked, looking at me curiously.

"Hey, I'm unique, what can I say!" I gave him a cheeky wink before heading down the stairs to join the others for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry...you disgust me" I said as he shovelled bacon and eggs down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

"You love me really" he said though a mouthful of food so it came out more like "Oo uv ee eally".

"Sometimes I doubt it!" I joked and he gave me puppy dogs eyes.

"So as we are stuck inside all day until this stupid storm passes, what we gonna go?" Zayn asked and Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Monopoly!" Liam cheered and everyone nodded. Oh no, I sucked at monopoly!

"Ali, go get the board" Harry said, shoving breakfast dishes in the sink. I ran up to his room and pulled monopoly out of his cupboard. I ran back down the stairs and set it on the table.

"I'm banker" Liam announced before he started dishing out the money.

"I wanna be the boot!" I insisted, grabbing it before Harry could.

"You got it last time we played!" he protested but I just set it on the GO space and smirked at him.

.

Two hours later and it was down to Harry and Louis, Louis owning the purple set and Harry the green. It was pretty evenly matched.

"Ok, I need lemonade" Louis announced, not taking his eyes off the board for a second.

"I'll go get it" Niall said, heading to the garage where the drinks were stored. A minute later he yelled, "I can't see it!".

"Ali, go help him" Harry said, followed by "AHA Oxford Street! Pay up Louis!". I wandered through to the garage and found Niall staring around looking lost.

"Under the bench to your left Niall" I said and he turned around and looked straight through it it seemed.

"Sheesh Niall, its right there!" I walked over to him and grabbed the lemonade from under the counter. I straightened up and turned around and he was literally an inch away from my face. I looked into his eyes an was instantly lost in them, they were so beautiful...

"Ahem, Err.." Niall coughed and took a half step back, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh...em yeah we should get back through..." I stammered before practically running out of the garage.

.

"You ok Alice, you look like you've seen a ghost" Liam commented when I returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I gave him a half smile before pouring out a glass of lemonade and giving it to Louis.

"Thanks maaan!" he said lounging back in his chair grinning.

"Game over?" I heard Niall ask from behind me.

"Yep, Louis won..." Harry growled and I chuckled, "Bad loser!"

"I'm going to go give me mam a phone" Niall said leaving the room, and Liam, Zayn and Louis all followed him saying that they should probably all do the same thing.

"So, how do you like the boys?" Harry asked, and I realised this is they first time I had been alone with him since I arrived yesterday.

"They are all such good fun, really great guys" I replied and Harry gave me a dimply smile.

"So...which one have you got your eye on?" he teased and my thoughts fell to my moment with Niall earlier. I felt my cheeks flush before I could stop them. "Ok, I was joking but now I think it might actually be true..." Harry narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's not! It's no-one! I mean, its none of them!" I rambled out.

"Wow, now I'm convinced" Harry said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Seriously, none of them, drop it Haz" I said, and to my surprise he did.

.

"Yeah, they are all great, really fun guys" I said down the phone.

"Aww, I'm so jealous, I wish I could meet them" Lily's voice replied.

"Hmm, maybe I could fix it up next time they are here or something?"

"I would actually love you FOREVER!"

"And you don't love me now?" I said in a mock offended voice.

"Course I do! So, which one have you fallen for"

"None!" I stammered and I heard Lily chuckle.

"Ali, I know you to well, c'mon who am I gonna tell?"

"Ok fine...Niall's kinda cute..."

"Oooh going for a bit of the Irish there I see!"

"Haha, indeed, but nothings happened...yet"

"Ooft, go for it Ali, you would regret it otherwise"

"Hmm I guess so" I mused. At that moment Harry's bedroom door burst open and in came Harry.

"Just getting my guitar" he said in a hollow voice, and left again without even looking at me.

"Crap. Crap crap crap" I whispered down the phone.

"What? What's happened?"

"Harry... I think he just heard everything I said there".

.

That evening was awkward. The boys insisted on sticking on another 'Saw' DVD and for the whole duration of the evening Harry didn't even look at me once. I was sitting next to Niall and I was sure I felt his eyes on me a couple of times but I didn't turn to look at him. Liam, Zayn and Louis seemed oblivious to the tension, laughing and joking as per usual.

Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly when we went to bed as we had been up so late the night before. I could hear the gentle snoring of all the boys on the floor but I knew Harry was awake next to me. Deciding it was safe to speak I turned to face him.

"Harry?" I whispered into the darkness and I felt him turn around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"I know you heard what I said to Lily on the phone earlier" I whispered. There was a moment of silence in which I could hear my breath quicken.

"Yeah...yeah I did" he finally whispered back. Well, this was awkward.

"Ok...well it's just you have seemed kind of off with me..." I finally managed to say.

"I just don't understand, why Niall?" he whispered back.

"I don't know, it's not like I love him, I just said he was cute!" I protested quietly, feeling myself blush as I did so.

"I just...Your my best friend, I don't want to lose you!" Harry finally blurted out and I breathed a sigh of relief. This is what I had been hoping the problem was.

"Haz, are you mad? You are never going to lose me! You will always be my number one guy" I soothed back and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that, I'm sorry" he pulled me close to him and I snuggled into his chest.

"Anyway, Niall probably doesn't like me back so its fine" I mused

"Pretty sure her does, you are amazing Alice" he said before we both fell silent and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Golf..." I trailed off, fiddling with my necklace. The weather had improved the next morning so I went home, had a shower and got some clean clothes on. Then Zayn had arrived at my door. How he got through the mob of fans alone I'll never know.

"Yep, golf, it's a sport, you hit a little white ball around a field and run after it" Zayn explained slowly as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Yes, I know what golf is" I snapped and he smirked.

"So are you in? Infact that's not even a question, you are coming!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house, me grumbling all the way.

"ZAYN"

"ZAYN MARRY ME!"

"OMG ZAYN! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!"

"Wow, is that his _girlfriend_?" one girls horrified whisper came from a few meters away from me.

"Oh, god no!" I turned and replied to her giving her a big smile and she looked shocked. Grinning I turned to see Zayn rolling his eyes at me.

"Hurry up!" he hissed, yanking me through the crowd. We finally reached Harry's door and I was greeted by Louis as I stumbled through the door.

"Aha, I knew she would want to play golf!" he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, like I had a choice" I grumbled, glaring at Zayn. He just winked at me and laughed.

.

"Ok keep your head down, eyes on the ball" Harry instructed as I swung back and missed...again!

"You moved your head!" Harry accused and I chucked my club on the ground.

"I cant do this!" I whined and Harry laughed at me. Zayn, Liam and Louis had already started playing, leaving Niall and Harry to cope with my awful attempt at golf.

"It's all about how you are holding the club" Niall said picking up my club and handing it to me. He came behind me, and I mean right behind me. He put his arms around me and clasped my hands, guiding them onto the club. Wow, this was cosy. I felt my heart rate rise a little and my face flush. I glanced at Harry, he had a small furrow between his eyebrows but he didn't say anything.

"Keep your hands there, eyes on the ball and swing" Niall instructed, stepping away from me. So I swung and, hey, actually managed to hit the ball!

"Finally..." Harry sighed, grabbing his clubs and walking away from us.

"What's up with him?" Niall asked and I frowned a little.

"Nothing, he's fine" I said, grabbing my clubs and following Harry.

.

"Ok, its obvious, you have a problem with this Niall thing" I said to Harry, shielding my eyes from the sun as we stood at the edge of the green a couple of holes later, watching Niall putt.

"No, I do however have an issue with someone practically feeling my best friend up under the pretence of golf coaching" he retorted coolly.

"Feeling me up?" I replied, stunned that he could take it that way.

"Looked that way to me" he replied, his face unchanging.

"Well maybe you are just looking at it the wrong way then" I snapped back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he looked me straight in the eyes when he spoke and my heart melted a little. He was so sweet.

"Haz...I'm a big girl, I can look after myself" I said softly and Harry just shrugged and headed towards the next tee.

"Shocker..." I mumbled under my breath and he turn around.

"What did you say?" his eyes narrowed a tad.

"I said its an absolute SHOCKER that you don't like me liking another guy! You're meant to be my best friend, can't you just be HAPPY for me?" I practically yelled, tears welling in my eyes.

"OH, I don't know, maybe because you have known him for about, oh I don't know, a DAY and you are practically_ offering_ it to him on a plate!" Harry yelled back and I felt like he had slapped me in the face.

"Guys, what's going on?" Niall cautiously edged his way over to us.

"OH, ask HARRY why don't you?" I hissed Harry's name before turning my back on them and walking away. I reckoned it was about a five mile walk from the golf course to my house. Good thing I had muchos de stamina.

.

"Hey, how was golf?" my older sister Maya asked me when I entered the door. My face was streaked with tears and mascara smudges.

"About as fun as having all your teeth pulled out without anaesthetic" I choked out before running up the stairs to my room. I threw myself down on my bed, put my pillow over my head and let the tears pour. This was the first time I had ever fallen out seriously with Harry and I felt like my left arm had been pulled off. I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"What?" I mumbled, smearing my tears across my face.

"Tell me what happened" Maya came and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Harry and me, we fell out, and I don't mean just a little argument, it was a full blown yell 'fest" I hiccuped into her shoulder.

"Harry? What on earth happened to make you two fall out? You have been practically stuck together like glue since you were about five" she sounded shocked.

"One of his band mates...well I kind of like him and I reckon he likes me back but Harry doesn't seem ok with it. I don't know why!" I whined, and Maya stroked my hair.

"Hmm, that's a tricky one" Maya sighed and I nodded into her shoulder, "Maybe...maybe he's jealous?".

"Nah, we had that talk, he knows he will always come first" I brushed my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Yeah but maybe he is jealous in other ways..." she hinted and I frowned.

"No, no way, not even possible, its probably just the band mate thing, maybe he thinks I'm messing up the band?" I said firmly.

"Hmm, maybe" Maya agreed but I could tell she wasn't convinced.

_His light blue eyes were sparkling at me, his head coming steadily closer to mine, his blonde hair almost glittering in the light. "I love you Alice" his Irish accent made my heart melt. Our lips were centimetres apart and I closed my eyes before closing the distance between us, his soft lips grazing mine gently. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw his blue-green eyes and mess of luscious chocolate curls looking down at me. It was warm, familiar, safe. "I love you too, Harry" I replied._

I woke up suddenly, the dream fresh in my mind. Well, that was new. Then I remembered the previous days events. Pulling my duvet back over my head to block out the early morning night, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and thought of anything but Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

"CALL HIM!" Lily insisted for the nine hundred and ninety ninth time.

"No! I am NOT making the first move" I insisted stubbornly, sitting down on my bad and folding my arms across my chest tightly.

"Ali, it's Harry!" she waved her arms around exasperatedly and chucked my phone at me, "CALL. HIM."

"No! It's him who had the problem, not me, if he wants to fix it he can!" I said, catching my phones and shoving it unceremoniously into my pocket. I had watched the boys leave this two days ago, heading down to London for their recording session. I didn't know when Harry would be back and at this moment, I didn't care.

"Fine, but you will regret it!" she sat huffily down on my bed next to me.

"Ok, I'm sick of dwelling on this, lets go hit the shops or something!" I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

.

"Hmm, I dunno, too floomfy maybe?" Lily asked, twirling infront of the giant changing room mirror.

"Floomfy?" I laughed, "Wanna expand on that a bit?"

"Like too puffy and droopy!" she fluffed the skirt out with her hands for emphasis as she spoke.

"Hmm, gonna be honest, maybe it is a bit to floomfy...!" I grinned and she twirled once more before going back into the changing cubicle. I sat down on a pouffe to wait for her and pulled my phone out of my pocket. No new messages. Sighing I shoved it back in my pocket.

.

"Looove milkshake, love it, love it, looooveee it!" Lily sang as she took the first sip of her milkshake. I grinned at her, she always seemed to cheer me up without trying.

"Strawberry's better!" I said and she shook her head.

"No way, chocolate is the way to go!" she insisted and I noticed her phone vibrate on the table.

"Who's that?" I asked casually and I noticed her cheeks blush a little.

"No one..." she said, quickly shoving her phone back into her bag.

"Lily..." I gave her a 'yeah, cause I was born yesterday' look and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, its this guy I met at the gym, he's called Josh and we got texting a bit" she tumbled the words out as quickly as she could before going in for another sip of milkshake.

"Aww Lily, that's so cute, have you met up with him?" I asked, genuinely happy for my friend.

"Nah not yet, but I'm hitting the gym tomorrow so fingers crossed he's there..." she grinned big time and I smiled at her, I hadn't seen her this happy in ages. We finished up our drinks and headed to the shopping centre exit. Right at the door of the shopping centre was a massive cardboard cut-out of one direction. I glanced at it for a second, seeing Harry's familiar smile twinkling down at me. Lily seemed to notice this too and she linked her arm in mine as we walked out of the shopping centre.

.

"PARTY! C'mon, it's been ages since we have been out properly!" Lily whined and I felt myself giving into her. We had just arrived back at mine and she had gone on facebook to find we had been invited to a girl in our year, Tanya's, 18th birthday tonight.

"Ok fine, but I have nothing decent to wear!" I moaned and Lily cheered.

"Wear your long purple dress!" she suggested and I shook my head. It had been Gemma's before it was mine and I needed no reminders of any particular Style's at the moment. I settled on wearing a stripy black and white top with a black tube skirt and black high heels. I coated my eyelashes with thick black mascara and topped up my eye liner.

"Gawjus darhlin!" Lily pulled me close to her for a photo before we left for the party.

"Alice, Lily, Heeeey so glad you could come!" Tanya came over and pulled us both into a big hug the minute we stepped through the door.

"Hey Tanya, Happy Birthday!" I said and she beamed.

"Thanks! Hey listen guys, drinks are in the kitchen, food is all over the place, so enjoy yeah?" she gave us one last hug before disappearing back into the crowds of people.

"Drinks, nom, lets go!" Lily grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd of people into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses of vodka and coke and passed me one.

"Cheers!" she said clinking my glass before almost downing her own. A group of people came and sat around the table with us and declared we were about to play a 'really fun drinking game'. Hmm, I could see this ending badly...

.

Two hours later me and Lily were sitting outside laughing ourselves silly at the littlest things.

"Aww BABES I love you!" Lily kissed me on the cheek!

"LOVE YOU MORE!" I yelled, lying back on the grass and pulling her down with me.

"Maybe I should ask Josh to prom..." Lily mused and I sat up.

"SUCH a good idea, Josh Josh Josh, he sounds fun, like a munchkin or something...!" I laughed at my own pathetic joke, trying to remember how much I had had to drink.

"Of course you will be going with Hazza mc mazzaaaaa" she continued to ramble on. Then she stopped, realising what she said. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't.

"Oh ALICE, I'm so sorry!" she pulled me close to her and my tears instantly made a mark on her shoulder.

" I miss him!" I wailed, "I have never gone a day without speaking to Harry before, let alone three!".

"Babes, tomorrow, we are gonna call him and we are gonna make it all ok!" she soothed into my shoulder, rocking me back and forth slightly. "Lets get back to yours." She stood up and pulled me up, before whipping her phone out of her pocket and calling for a taxi.

.

I woke up and my head felt like it was about to explode. Ugh, drinking games never ended well for me. I turned around slowly to see Lily sprawled on a mattress on my floor, still fast asleep. I got up carefully and struggled through to the bathroom, just reaching the toilet in time to throw up. Yuck, I hated being sick. I filled a glass with water and sat down on the bathroom floor, holding the cool glass against my head. Ah, that felt better. I slowly sipped away at the glass of water and when I finished I went back through to my room to see Lily was awake.

"Mornin' sunshine!" she greeted me. She never go a hangover, it was so unfair.

"Hey" I replied, crawling back into my bed. I remembered my breakdown of the night before and cringed to myself a little.

"So I was up earlier and I looked out the window, guess who's back..." she trailed off meaningfully and I knew exactly who she meant.

"Alone?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Looked like it" she replied and I nodded. So the question was, what do I do now?


	8. Chapter 8

I hugged Lily goodbye at the front door as her dads car pulled up in the driveway.

"Thanks for being there Lily, you're amazing" I said sincerely and she nodded.

"That's me, I'm fantastico!" she joked flicking her hair out as she spoke and I giggled as she walked over to her dads car. I waved at her as the car pulled away, quickly stopping and retreating into the house as Harry's front door began to open. I slogged up to my room and switched on my laptop, planning to check on twitter and facebook. Just then my phone rang, it was Gemma.

"Hey Gemma, how's it going?" I answered the phone casually.

"Hey Alice, long time no see, I'm good, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm ok..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Alice, what's going on with you and Harry?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" I said lamely.

"Ali, I'm not stupid, you haven't been past the house in days and he has been avoiding eye contact with me everything I mention your name".

"Fine, we had a bit of a fall out" I admitted and there was a few seconds silence.

"Wow, you and Harry, I never expected that" she said softly and I felt my eyes prickle again.

"Yeah, me either to be honest, but what's done is done and he obviously doesn't care, he's happy with his life of fame so..." I was cut off at this point.

"What? Alice that's ridiculous! Of course he misses you! You guys have been inseparable since...well since forever!" she insisted.

"Well we seem pretty separate now" I said in a small voice.

"Shoot, I gotta go for work, Alice I will phone you again later" she said, hanging up the phone. I chucked my phone on my bed and sat on my computer chair, bringing up twitter. My mentions were the same as usual:

Alice_in_vunderland Hey babes, ask harry to follow me? :) xx

Alice_in_vunderland You are so lucky!

Alice_in_vunderland Follow back? Xx

I clicked on my DM's and frowned. There was one from Harry...

_Hey, we need to talk, come over tonight at like 7? _

That was all. No kisses, no smiley faces. I replied:

_Sure, see you then._

I had a feeling 7 o'clock was going to arrive much quicker than I would like it to.

.

Standing at Harry's front door I twiddled my thumbs nervously. It felt wrong to be this worried about seeing Harry. John answered the door.

"Hey Alice, long time no see! How are things with you?" he gave me a big smile as I stepped through the door.

"Hey, I'm good thanks, how are you?" I replied politely, looking casually around for Harry.

"I'm good, a bit worried about Harry though, hasn't been himself since he got home...anyway he is up in his room" John said before wandering off into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and stood outside Harry's room for a few seconds. I took a deep breath. Here goes...

I knocked twice gently on Harry's door before opening it and stepping in. His room was back to normal, no mattresses taking up the floor space and there was clothes messily sprawled all over the place again. Harry span around in his computer chair when I entered the room, so that he was facing me.

"Hey Ali.." he gave me a little smile and I couldn't help myself. I ran over and practically threw myself on him, hugging him tightly, tears prickling in my eyes again. "Woah!" he laughed and his arms found their way around me too.

"I'm so sorry, I was an idiot, I don't ever want to fall out with you again!" I wailed into his shoulder and he rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm the one who should be apologising, I was so stupid, you and Niall weren't doing anything wrong, I just way over-reacted" he mumbled into my ear. I felt a weight fall off my shoulders at his words. My life had sucked without him.

.

Ten minutes later we were lying outside on his trampoline soaking up the sunshine.

"So what did you get up to when I was gone?" Harry rolled onto his side to face me.

"Not a lot, went to Tanya's 18th with Lily last night, that was about it" I mused, deciding the leave out the part where I got ridiculously drunk over missing him.

"Ah Lily, she was always good fun, not seen her in a while, what's she doing these days?" Harry asked.

"Going to the gym a lot, some guy she's after goes apparently, Josh or something" I giggled and Harry rolled her eyes.

"What a girl thing to do! Stalk a guy to the gym!" he chuckled and I hit his arm.

"Oi! I don't do that! It's so cute though, she is going to ask him to prom" I smiled to myself, remembering how happy Lily had looked when she spoke about Josh.

"Cool..." Harry trailed off. Crap.

"Woah, just realised how bad that sounded, I wasn't hinting or anything I promise!" I tumbled the words out as fast as I could.

"Alice...will you go to prom with me?" Harry looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke, giving me his little lopsided grin.

"Yeah of course, that is if you do actually want to go, you might get a bit attacked by girls, or the press or something" I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, it'll be fine, I'm not missing out on my prom!" he stood up and offered me his hands to pull me up, "When is it anyway?".

"Next Thursday, I have my stupid Biology final to get through on Tuesday before it" I grumbled. At that moment Gemma came out into the garden.

"Hey... Alice! Didn't expect to see you here!" she gave me a huge smile and I was unable to contain grinning massively back, "Just came to say, your on the TV Haz".

"Ah, fame, its a burden!" he sighed dramatically and I shoved him over on the trampoline before following Gemma back into the house. I was so happy to have Harry back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um...diffusion?" I bit my bottom lip, crossing my fingers.

"Nah, osmosis" Harry replied. I groaned and threw myself back on my bed.

"This is ridiculous! My exam is tomorrow and I know NOTHING!" I moaned, practically pulling my hair our with exasperation.

"You will be fine!" Harry came and sat on the end of my bed and squeezed my leg.

"Easy for you to say, you have no exams!" I replied and he smirked, flicking through the book he was using to test me.

"Alice, name one time you have failed an exam?" he gave up and threw the book onto my stomach.

"There's a first time for everything" I refused to let go of my pessimistic attitude.

"Look on the bright side, if you fail your exams you could always just marry me for my money!" he winked and I rolled my eyes. I didn't know exactly how much money Harry had nowadays but I knew it was enough to buy his mum a brand new mini cooper without so much as a second thought.

"Glad you think so highly of me" I pretended to be offended as he stood up to leave.

"Before I go, what's the deal with this prom? Like times and shizzle?" Harry asked.

"Starts at 7 I think, probably never ends and I ordered food for us both" I replied and he nodded.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 then" he replied. I frowned.  
>"Six? Kinda early isn't it?" I asked and I saw the flicker of a smile appear on his face for a second.<p>

"Nope, perfect time, see you on Thursday!" he said before leaving my room.

.

"Well, that sucked!" Lily greeted me as I left the exam room. To be honest, I hadn't found it as bad as I expected but I wasn't exactly going to say that now.

"Yep, but hey, it's over now!" I cheered and Lily gave me a big hug.

"Wow, no more school ever! Kinda scary" Lily slipped her phone out of her pocket and smiled as she looked at the screen.

"Josh I presume?" I poked her shoulder playfully and she just shrugged my hand away before replying.

"Yep, asking what colour of tie will match my dress! He's so sweet!" she gushed and I nodded along as she began a huge spiel of the amazing of Josh and his wondrous ways. I wondered what Harry was going to be wearing? If he came in his one piece I would never forgive him...

"So, the journey there is going to be fun, eh?" Lily nudged me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know I was arriving with Lily.

"Oh...crap, forget I spoke!" she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Lily, what's going on?" I asked but she just shook her head and refused to answer me the whole time it took us to walk home. I left Lily at her house and continued my journey home alone, wondering what on earth was happening that Lily and Harry were both in on that I had no clue about.

.

Twirling slightly I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. It was quarter to six and after a whole day of preparation I was finally ready. The day had started with my hair, my next door neighbour was an ace hairdresser and beautician so I had asked her to come around and do my hair for me. She had began by adding some soft copper highlights to my chestnut hair and them trimming it slightly to get rid of any split ends. Then she had piled it all up in a fancy schmancy up-do with a few soft curls left framing my face. Next she had moved on to my nails which she had manicured to perfection (usually I just bit them down to size) and coated in a deep blue varnish before adding a tiny sprinkling of glitter over each one. I just had time to gulp down some lunch before she had started on my make-up. This is the bit I had been the most worried about, normally I just shoved on some foundation and mascara and that was that. She began by cleansing my skin with exfoliator and toner so that she had a clean base to work with. She then put on a layer of foundation, followed by a layer of powder and then finally some bronzer on my cheeks. Next to get the treatment were my eyes. She went for the smoky eye look, smudging on several eye shadow colours before lining my eyes with deep blue pencil and coating my eyelashes in two layers of black mascara. She glossed up my lips before declaring she was finished. I had then slid on my dress, which was floor length deep blue with diamanté scattered down one side artistically and slipped on my matching deep blue heels, not too high so I could still dance! My mum had then given my the most gorgeous matching blue necklace and earring set which she had clipped round my neck for me, completing my look.

"You look gorgeous honey, Harry is so lucky" she smiled at me before going off to get the camera.

"Beautiful sis" Maya came into my room and I grinned at her.

"Thanks, it feels so un-me though!" I replied and she laughed, just as the doorbell sounded.

"That'll be Harry I said, heading for the stairs as I heard mum answer the door.

.

"Harry, don't you look handsome!" I heard my mum greet Harry at the bottom of the stairs. I tottered down the stairs in my heels and saw Harry standing inside the front door with a bunch of flowers.

"Aww for me? How sweet!" I was always blown over by Harry's thoughtfulness and I gave him a peck on the cheek as he handed me the flowers.

"Kids, photos before you go" mum insisted, grabbing the camera and practically blinding up with flashes as she took countless photos.

"Ok, I will see you later, say thanks to Kayla again for helping me get ready if you see her" I said to mum as I left the house. I shut the door behind me and span around to see...a limo!

"Wow Harry!" I gasped and he grinned.

"Thought you would like it! I thought we could pick up Lily and her date too" I just stood there gob smacked for a second. Harry laughed and took my hand, practically towing me to the limo.

"Madam!" he said in a posh accent, bowing as he opened the door for me. I shook my head a little, laughing and stepped into the limo. The seats were luxurious leather and there was bottles of champagne and bowls full of strawberries and chocolates sitting on glass tables between the seats. Harry joined me after giving the driver Lily's address.

"Harry, you are really one of a kind!" I said as he came and sat next to me, pouring us both champagne.

"Alice, you're worth it, have you seen how beautiful you are tonight?" he said, giving me his trademark smile which always made my heart melt a little.

"You scrub up not so bad yourself" I joked and he just rolled his eyes and laughed, "Cheers" I said clinking my glass with his after he handed it to me, before taking a sip and setting it down in one of the glass holders. "So, I finally get to see what Mr Styles is like on a date" I teased.

"Hey, now I feel like I'm being judged!" he objected.

"Don't worry, you are doing good, loads of points for the limo!" I assured him, laughing. At this point the limo slowed down to a stop again and the door opened and in jumped Lily, followed by a tall, blonde, well built guy who I took to be Josh.

"Hey! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I accused her the minute she stepped in the door and she laughed, sitting down opposite me and Harry, Josh sitting next to her.

"Guys, this is Josh" she introduced him to us and we both said hey.

"Do I know you from somewhere...?" Josh asked Harry in his deep masculine voice. I could see why Lily had fallen for him.

"He's from one direction, the band from the x-factor" Lily informed him.

"Woah, that's cool dude! No wonder we got a limo!" Josh laughed, realisation hitting him.

"Yep, that's me, cool, eh Alice?" Harry nudged me, wiggling his eyebrows at me expectantly. I snorted.

"In your dreams Styles!" I replied and he jokingly glared at me before getting into a conversation with Josh about music. When I was sure they boys weren't looking I winked at Lily and mouthed 'good work' nodding my head meaningfully at Josh. She giggled before picking up her champagne glass to clink with mine.

.

"Alice, I gotta warn you, there is a high change there will be at least one photographer waiting outside the limo" Harry turned to me as the limo slowed down.  
>"Oh yay..." I sighed and he hugged me into him.<p>

"Don't worry about it, we will just walk in and ignore them" he squeezed me and I gave him a small smile back. "Lily and Josh do you want to get out first and we will follow?" Harry asked and they nodded, getting up and leaving the limo. Harry took my hand and lead me to the door. We stepped out and, sure enough, three photographers were there. But that wasn't all, behind them were a hoard of screaming fans. I froze, shocked, but Harry took my hand and gently pulled me towards the door, smiling and waving at his fans as we went. Once we stepped inside the door I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" he winced and I shook my head.

"Don't be, it's nice that you have so many fans!" I smiled at him and we headed into the reception hall.

.

"Alice, hi, and Harry dear how lovely to see you!" Mrs Heath our form head greeted us. She had a camera round her neck as she ushered us over to a huge white backdrop where the photos were taken. Harry put his arm around my waist and we smiled for the photo's, noticing a lot of mumbling and pointing at Harry. After we had our photos taken we wandered into the main hall, where we were instantly greeted by our group of friends.

"HARRY! Wow, superstar much!" Jack greeted him and Harry laughed.

"Jack man, how are ya?" he pulled him into a man styled slap-on-the-back hug. Others began crowding round, greeting Harry and congratulating him. I stepped back with Lily, not wanting to get in the way.

"Wow, someone's Mr popular tonight!" she commented as we watched girls who hardly knew him hugging him and asking for autographs.

"Yep, it was to be expected though" I replied and Lily nodded. Just then Mr Walker the drama teacher began to speak through a microphone on the stage. "Could everyone please take their seats for the meal to begin" he said and I saw Harry make his way over to me.

"Where we sitting Ali-ba-ba!" he teased, clearly on a high from seeing all his old friends again.

"Wow old jokes! And I have not a clue!" I replied watching everyone make their way to their seats.

"Harry! Alice! Over here!" Lily waved from a table and motioned to the seats beside her and we made our way over.

The meal was amazing, the strawberry cheesecake for pudding was to die for, although by the end of the meal I was full to bursting point.

"Ah, I missed school food!" Harry said and everyone chuckled. He had been the life and soul of our table for the night, laughing and joking with everyone. Then it was time for dancing. I was a terrible dancer.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I have to leave you for a minute" Harry whispered in my ear as everyone started getting up from the table.

"What?" I yelped but he was already gone. "Harry?" I yelled through the crowds but no sign. "Great" I mumbled to myself, thinking his excuse had better be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr Walker got up to speak again. "Boys and girls, as a special treat for you on your prom night we have a special performer, or more set of performers, here to sing for you tonight". Suddenly, I knew where Harry was. "Please, give it up for ONE DIRECTION!" he yelled down the microphone and the hall erupted into cheers. I wandered over to the side of the hall and saw the boys walk out onto the stage. I saw Harry looking around for me. I caught my eye and winked at him and he grinned back at me. He really loved performing. The boys sung a few songs, starting with Forever young, moving onto Only Girl in the World and then finishing off their set with Torn. After they had finished, they jumped down off the stage into the crowd and began to mingle as a new band came onto the stage. I made my way over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You owe me like 3 dances!" I said and he laughed as I took his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor.

.

"I need a drink before I collapse" Harry insisted half an hour later, pulling me out of the hot crowd of people on the dance floor. We made out way over to the drinks table and saw that Louis and Niall were standing there chatting. "ALIIICEE!" Louis noticed me first and came over and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"LOUIS! I missed you!" I said, hugging him back. Then I turned to Niall.

"Hey Alice!" his accent made me weak at the knees as I went over to him and gave him a hug too.

"Hey Harry" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Jess, Harry's ex. I frowned a little, me and Jess weren't exactly the best of friends. I didn't like the way she had treated Harry.

"Hey Jess, hows it going?" Harry smiled at her.

"I'm good! Want to dance?" she asked and Harry nodded, and they headed over to the dance floor chatting.

"Huh.." I muttered under my breath. Jess was not good news, Harry had been devastated at their break-up. I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid. I turned around and noticed that Louis had gone off to dance with a girl as well.

"Ali, wanna dance?" Niall asked me, motioning towards the dance floor and I nodded. Just as we reached the floor a slow, swaying song came on. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then I saw Harry dancing _veerrry_ close to Jess, speaking quietly to each other. I turned to Niall and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. I felt my cheeks flushing slightly as we began to dance.

"So, I spoke to Harry..." Niall began and I bit my bottom lip worriedly.

"Hmm..." was all I could reply. Neither of us spoke for a moment. Wow, this was awkward.

"Alice, of course I like you, but I know you don't want to upset Harry, neither do I" he finally managed to tumble the words out and I sighed in relief.

"Niall, that's exactly what I think too" I smiled at him in relief and rested my head on his shoulder as we danced.

"Can I still say how amazing you look tonight?" he whispered into my ear and I nodded into his shoulder. Tingles shot up my spine as his warm breath tickled my ear. We danced like this until the song ended and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek whilst everyone was clapping.

"Thanks Nialler" I grinned at him as we made our way off the dance floor.

.

"Hey Alice, hows it going?" Liam greeted me as I came and sat down next to him and Zayn.

"Hey I'm good, how was London?" I asked.

"It was good, got loads done! You haven't seen Harry have you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah not seen him in a bit, I'm sure he will turn up!" I said before getting up, planning to go to the bathroom. I left the hall and went into the corridor. It felt weird being at school this late at night! The corridor lights weren't on and the night was coming in fast to the corridor was pretty dark. I turned into the corridor where the bathroom were and instantly felt sick. There was Harry playing tonsil tennis with Jess. Oh joy. I walked right past them without saying anything.

"Hey, Alice!" I heard Harry's voice as I went into the bathrooms but I didn't reply.

"Hey Ali, having a good time!" Lily was beaming massively as she touched up her make-up in at the mirrors.

"Hey, yeah its ok...guess you saw Harry on your way in here too huh?" I asked, sitting down on the bench and taking my shoes off. Ah, that felt better, my heels had been killing me.

"Yep, sick making isn't it?" she scrunched up her face in disgust and I nodded, "You were looking pretty friendly with that blonde boy, Niall is it..?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, we kinda had a thing for a bit but we decided not to play on it for Harry's sake..." I trailed off.

"I wouldn't worry about Harry, he seems quite happy with Jess" Lily growled out Jess' name, "Niall's cute, you should go for it!" she enthused. Hmm, maybe she had a point.

"You know what? I think I will! Thanks Lily" I said, shoving my shoes back on (OWCH!), giving her a quick peck on the cheek and leaving the bathroom. Luckily Harry and Jess had gone, probably to find a more private corridor... I shoved that disgusting thought out of my mind and went back to the hall. I saw Niall chatting to Louis and Zayn by the drinks table. Without saying a word I walked over to him, took his hand and led him out of the hall. We walked in silence to the back exit of the school and went outside into the warm summer nights heat.

"Hey, what's up Alice?" he raised his eyebrows at me. I took a step closer to him, put my hands on his shoulders, stretched up and kissed him. He pulled away and I instantly felt hurt.

"Woah, I thought we decided we weren't doing this?" his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, me too, until I saw Harry with Jess..." I trailed off.

"Oh" was all he replied. I looked up through my lashes into his gorgeous blue eyes as his arms slid around my waist and his head tilted back down towards mine and our lips met for the second time...

.

Half an hour later we re-entered the hall, my fingers entwined with Niall's. We had talked for a while, wondering what we should say to the others. Needless to say, we hadn't gotten very far.

"Love is in the air, dah dah dah dah dahh..." Louis sang under his breath as we went to sit down with the others. I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he chuckled.

"Seen Harry?" I asked sweeping my eyes over the hall looking for his curly head.

"Nope" Louis replied and I sighed. Looked like I wasn't getting a limo home. I wasn't going to admit it but I was a bit hurt. How could Harry ask me to prom then spend the night with another girl? Some best friend.

"So how long are you guys around for?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Just until tomorrow morning, crashing at Hazza's tonight" Zayn replied and I nodded, still searching for Harry. He suddenly re-appeared at the door, Jess in tow.

"Hey guys, all ready to go back to mine?" he asked and everyone nodded and got up. Sighing I followed them.


	11. Chapter 11

_The salty air was whipping my hair backwards and making my eyes sting, but I didn't care. Niall held me close to him as we watched the waves crash onto the sand and the sun come down on the Horizon. "Alice, can I ask you a question?" he asked. "Of course" I replied, my eyes looking out to sea. "Do you love me?". I turned around and looked into his familiar blue-green eyes and saw his cheeky smile on his face. "Harry, do you even have to ask that question?" I replied and his smile increased as he tilted his head down towards mine, curls blowing in the wind..._

I woke up suddenly, gasping a little. Then I frowned. I had to stop having those dreams. I looked at my alarm clock. Wow, 12pm already! I jumped out of bed and went over to pull my curtains apart. Looking across the rood to Harry's house I was glad I hadn't had my breakfast yet, I probably would have gotten a second sighting. Harry was on his doorstep kissing Jess goodbye. The idea that she had spent the night with him was disgusting. I had decided not to make a big thing about the whole deserting me at prom fiasco, I didn't think I could cope with falling out with Harry again. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow, 2 unreal messages. The first was from Niall:

_Hey hows it going? So yeah Im probably not going to see you for a while :( But hey, this is why we kept things casual yeah? Anyway, I miss you already Xxxx_

It was so hard with Niall, yeah I liked him a lot, but I was hardly ever going to be around him. I replied:

_Hey :) Yeah casual seems to be the way to go. I miss you too, hope its not too long Xxxx_

The next text was from Harry. He had literally just sent it as I checked my phone:

_Hey! Up for hitting the beach today? By the beach, I mean our beach. Its been a while! Xxx_

Hmm was I really in the mood to be with Harry? If I said no though he would just assume it was because of the whole Jess thing. I replied:

_Yeah sure, I will swing by in a bit Xxx_

_._

I stood in the shower for ages and let the warm water rush over me. Why couldn't I get the image of Harry and Jess out of my head? It made acid burn in my stomach over and over again. And that was twice now in the last few weeks that I had dreamt about Harry in a...well lets just say a more than friendly kinda way.

"ALLIICEEE GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOWER YOU ARE USING UP ALL THE HOT WATER AND I HAVE A FRICKIN' INTERVIEW!" Maya's voice thundered from the other side of the bathroom door. I turned the water off and quickly got dried before going back through to my room. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a long stripy top before shoving my hair into a messy bun, still damp. I didn't bother with any make-up, I was just going to see Harry. I went down stairs and mum had bacon sandwiches ready for lunch.

"Hey honey, how was prom?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders, mouth full of bacon. After a huge gulp I managed to speak.

"It was ok, the whole of one direction came up and played at it which was pretty cool" I said, chugging down orange juice like there was no tomorrow. Finishing my roll I grabbed my sunglasses and car keys from the counter. I loved that I had learnt to drive before Harry even though I was a month younger! "I'm going to the beach with Harry, I have my phone if you need me!" I said to mum before heading outside. I nipped across the road to Harry's house and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Louis answered!

"Hey Louis! Zayn said you guys were leaving again today?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, all but the special ones! Therefore just me!"

"Yeah right!" I laughed and he pretended to look hurt, "Where's Harry?".

"Oh he's upstairs with Jess, they are just coming". My heart missed a beat.

"Jess?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than usual.

"Yeah..." Louis stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him, " I don't get what it is about her but for some reason I'm not that keen".

"Join the club, she has her claws in Harry so deep, she is like a different person around her" I agreed and Louis looked worried. Just then Harry came out the door, Jess right behind him.

"Hey Ali, you driving yeah?" he asked and I nodded, heading across the street to my car.

.

"And...yep, pretty sure I'm gonna spew" Louis mumbled to me and I giggled quietly. We were in the car, Louis sitting in the front next to me, Harry and Jess in the back. Jess was all over Harry like a sugar pumped puppy, twirling his hair, nibbling on his ears, stroking up his leg. It was disgusting. The beach we were going to was 15 minutes out of town, hardly anyone every went there because of how far away it was and how small it was. Harry's parents used to take me and him there as kids the whole time, I liked it. Anyway, when I finally pulled up at the beach I got out of the car as quickly as possible. Jess ran down to the sea straight away and Louis headed off to find the toilets.

"So, hows things with Jess?" I asked Harry casually.

"Great, I'm so lucky to have her back" he enthused and I grimaced a bit, "What, you don't agree?" he looked a little shocked.

"No, it's just all kinda quick that's all" I spoke to my shoes rather than look Harry in the eyes.

"Yeah, she's keen, what can I say!" he winked at me before heading down to the beach after Jess.

.

"Ali, can I ask you a question?" Louis was sunbathing next to me on the beach. Harry and Jess were in the water somewhere I think, I don't even want to know what they were doing.

"Yeah, go for it" I said, rubbing sun cream into my legs.

"Actually its not a question, more of a statement" he admitted.

"Shoot" I said, wondering what on earth this could be.

"You like Harry" he said simply. I froze, ok what was the best response, laughter or a sarcastic, 'yeah, right!'.

"What?" I laughed lightly even though my heart was going like a race horse inside.

"Alice, I spoke to Niall, I know you kissed and he told me what you said before hand" he said softly. I had to admit, I couldn't even remember what I had said, I was so mad.

"What? What did I say?" I yelped.

"That you two weren't doing anything, until you saw Harry with Jess..." as he said the words I remembered saying them. Oh.


	12. Chapter 12

As Louis said the words, feelings that I had ignored during my initial anger came flooding back to me. Upset. Hurt. Betrayed. Love. My breath stopped and tears formed in the back of my eyes. Oh god.

"Alice?" Louis said worriedly from beside me. I saw Harry and Jess heading back over to us.

"I gotta get out of here" I mumbled, jumping up and heading off the beach. I heard Louis following me.

"HEY, WHERE YOU GUYS GOING?" Harry yelled from up the beach.

"SHOP FOR FOOD, BACK IN A BIT!" Louis yelled back as I slammed my car door shut and jammed the key in the engine. Just as Louis shut his door I span out of there as fast as I could, not knowing exactly where I was going. Five minutes later Louis spoke, "Pull in here". I pulled into the lay-by and switched off the engine.

"I don't love Harry" I said in a hollow voice, not entirely convinced I was speaking the truth.

"Ok..." Louis said clearly not convinced.

"He doesn't love me" I said in the same tone.

"Hmm..."

"Louis if you have something to say, then say it" I snapped, feeling uber confused.

"No, nothing, its just, I think you would be so much better for him than Jess..." Louis said softly.

"A drunk monkey would be better for him than Jess" I said and Louis burst out laughing. "Harry means to ridiculously much to me, it would never work".

"Ok, I get it, I guess I just really hate Jess" he shrugged agreeably, "but you did say that to Niall".

"Yeah, I was angry, I didn't know what I was saying" I lied smoothly, starting up the car engine and heading back to the beach.

.

"I don't see any food!" Harry whined as we arrived back on the beach. Ah, forgot about that.

"Yeah, ate it all, sorry man!" Louis lied, grabbing Harry in a headlock and messing up his hair.

"You gotta come in the water man, it's amazing" Harry dragged Louis down the beach with him, leaving me with Jess. Yay...

"So Alice, how's things with you?" she gave me a fake smile. God could she be wearing any more make-up? I mean rolling in Doritos much.

"Im good Jess, how are you?" I said giving her a weak smile back.

"All the better for having Harry back! God, is it just me or has his fame made him even more attractive? There must be so many girls jealous of me right now!" she giggled, flicking her hair off her face.

"I don't see him any differently" my voice sounded slightly sharper than usual as I spoke.

"Oh, he is, and rich..." she trailed off, smirking to herself.

"So that's it, your here for his money!" I spat at her and she just glared at me.

"Oh no, more for the presents he will buy me with his money! Prada bags don't come cheap!" she half snarled, that smirk still on her face.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I'm not letting that happen" I actually stood up planning to head over to Harry but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back down.

"You wont be saying anything! Not that he would believe you if he would!" she snarled at me and I just started at her shocked. The boys came back over to us.

"Aww, my two favourite girls!" Harry greeted us, giving me a hug and going in to peck Jess's cheek. She had other ideas and pulled him down and started making out with him right there on the beach infront of me and Louis. I looked at Louis and he gave me a disgusted face.

"I'm going now if anyone wants a lift" I said, knowing that they had no other way of getting home. I was still shocked at hearing Jess' plans, I don't know why I hadn't seen it earlier, she had always been a scheming bitch.

.

"Hey, that was quick, I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours at least!" Mum greeted me as I threw the car keys back on the counter.

"Harry didn't feel well" I lied before heading up to my room. Ok, I had to tell Harry. No, I couldn't, he would hate me. Damn, this is so messed up, Jess would just twist anything I said. Making a decision I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts:

"Hey Alice, whats up?" Louis answered

"Are you with Harry?" I asked.

"No, why?" he sounded suspiciously

"Ok, can you come over, I have to talk to you about something important.

"Erm Ali, have you looked out the window recently? Looks like the fans have realised we are here..."

I nipped over to the window and pulled back the blind a little. A group of about 30 girls were huddled around Harry's front drive, chattering excitedly and taking photos.

"Ah, yeah, ok that sucks!" I sighed.

"Why don't you come here?" he suggested.

"Jess" was all I said.

"Believe me, you wont even see her, she has Harry shut in his room" he sounded disgusted.

"Ok, I will be past in a minute" I said before hanging up.

I grabbed my coat, ran a brush through my hair before shoving it into a messy bun again and pulled on my uggs before heading out into the mass of fans.

.

I decided just to let myself in at Harry's house, easier that waiting in the mob of screaming girls. I headed through to the sitting room and saw Louis slung across a chair flicking through the channels.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked him, throwing myself down on the sofa.

"His parents are shopping, sisters out and Harry and Jess are occupied..." he grimaced. Yuck.  
>"Good, you gotta hear this..." I said and I began telling him everything Jess had said earlier at the beach.<p>

"WHAT? Are you frickin' kidding me?" Louis exclaimed as I finished.

"Nope" I dropped my head into my hands, as Louis jumped up.

"You gotta tell him!" he said and I shook my head.

"What so that Jess can spin a little story, he will believe her and I will lose him again?" my voice cracked a little towards the end.

"Screw it, I'll tell him" Louis said, actually leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

"NO Louis!" I said running up after him and reaching him just as he crashed into Harry's room.

"Oops, sorry, was I disturbing something?" Louis said sarcastically as they sprang apart, Harry's t-shirt on the floor at their feet.

"Louis, what the hell man?" Harry asked looking shocked, "Alice, when did you get here?"

"Oh just a..." I began but was cut off by Louis.

"So, Jess, got your Prada bag yet?" Louis glared at her and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently, still playing the shocked face.

"Oh don't even bother, I told him what you said today!" I snapped and Harry looked between us questioningly.

"Said about what?" Harry asked her and she shook her head.

"I have no idea!" she lied smoothly and I laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah, uh-huh want your memory refreshed? The whole 'more attractive with fame' and 'rich' and 'Prada bags as present' ring any bells?" I hissed at her.

"Harry I don't know what she on about!" Jess turned to Harry with her huge eyes watering. All was silent for a minute. Harry turned to look my straight in the eye.

"Alice, is this true?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes" I almost whispered as Louis put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm comfortingly. Harry's face fell.

"Jess, I think you should go..." he said quietly and Jess' eyes widened with shock,

"What? Harry babe, you can't believe this can you?" she yelped.

"Alice never lies to me" was all he said and I felt my heart warming.

"But.." Jess began, but Louis cut over her.

"Just go, kay'?". Jess grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and marched out of the room, making sure she hit me hard with her shoulder as she passed.


	13. Chapter 13

_We were swaying together at prom, outside under the stars. "Alice, I have something important I need to ask you? Harry's gorgeous eyes pierced mine. "What?" I smiled back at him...as he got down on one knee. "I love you, Marry me" he said steadily, not breaking eye contact. "Harry...I love you too" I said as he slid the ring on my finger..._

It was the day after Harry had broken up with Jess. I left Harry with Louis and went home to let them have some guy time. I decided to go have a look at twitter when I got up the next morning as I hadn't had the chance to go on it in a while. As per usual, I checked out my mentions first:

Alice_in_Vunderland OMG is Harry with that bimbo? I feel so sorry for you babes :( Xxxx

Alice_in_Vunderland I saw you at your prom! Your dress was gorgeous, where's it from? Xx

Alice_in_Vunderland Harry is finnneee ;) Xxxx

Alice_in_Vunderland Hey, follow me pleeaaseee :) Xxxx

Alice_in_Vunderland PLEASE go out with Haz, it would be uber cuuutee Xxxxx

I smiled to myself at the distinct increase in the amount of hate I was getting. Next I checked my DM's and I had one new from Lily:

_BABES BAMBINO! HOUSE PARTY AT MINE TONIGHT! Ask Hazza and any of the other one directionaters who may be arround at the moment to come tooo if they want! STRICTLY NO JESS. MAHAH. Ring me when you get this bubz Xxxxxxx_

House party, awesome, perfect thing to get Harry's mind off Jess. I got my phone out and called him.

"Hey Ali" he sounded slightly more cheerful than earlier.

"Me and you and Louis have been invited to Lily's house party tonight, you keen?" I asked him.

"Yeah sounds good, we are bored as hell! Wanna come round now until then?" he asked.

"Sure, sound good, see you in a sec"

"Bye BABES!" Louis shouted from the background as I hung up, making me chuckle. Next I phoned Lily.

"ALIMISTER! Keen for tonight, yes yes yes?" she sounded as high as a kite when she answered.

"YES, sound be awesome! Harry and Louis are coming too ok?"

"Cool, infact you guys could all just stay the night if you want?" she suggested.

"Yeah sounds good, I will let them know, when should we come?"

"Anytime after 7ish when the 'rents are gone"

"Cool, see yah laterzzz!" I clicked off and went downstairs.

.

"MUM IM GOING TO HARRYS THEN STAYING AT LILYS TONIGHT!" I yelled through to the kitchen as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait a second, is Harry staying at Lily's too?" mum came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Yep, why?" I asked. She had never queried this before.

"Hmm, just teenage boys and girls..." she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Mum!" I said my cheeks flushing, "Its Harry!" I said and she nodded.

"Harry is quite the heartthrob of the country now, I just don't want you doing anything you will regret" she said quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Harry is my best friend, that is all, always has been always will be, ok?" I said and she smiled.

"Of course, I know you're a smart girl Alice, have fun" she kissed my forehead before letting me leave the house.

.

"aaannndddd...YES! Ha, beat that Ali" Louis fist pumped the air in celebration. We were playing Mario Kart on Harry's Wii and Louis had finally managed to beat me.

"Fine, congratz, you finally won ONE game!" I emphasised and he chucked a pillow at me as Harry and Gemma sat laughing at us both.

"Right we better get changed for going out" Harry suggested heading up to his room and Louis followed him. Gemma and me went up to hers.

"Hmm, red dress or black dress?" I asked her opinion holding up the two dresses.

"I like the red one, its gorgeous!" she said and I nodded my head in approval before beginning to change, "Harry likes you in red" she mumbled. Huh, strange comment but I brushed it off.

"Curl my hair for me please?" I asked Gemma she frowned and shook her head, "why not?"

"Harry likes your hair straight" she got out the straighteners instead.

"That's nice, I like it curly and Im not Harry sooo..." I trailed off, a tad confused at all the Harry references. She didn't say anything, just proceeded to straighten my hair, "Ok Gems, what's going on?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she said innocently but I saw her cheeks darken a tad in the mirror.

"What's with all the Harry Harry Harry?" I turned around to face her.

"I just think it would be nice if Harry could see what a nice girl you are compared to Jess..." she trailed off and my eyes widened.  
>"Oh my word, you are trying to get me and Harry together!" I yelped and she made shush gestures with her hands.<p>

"Ok yes, sorry, I know I shouldn't meddle but he loves you Alice!" she whispered and I shook my head.

"No, no he doesn't, we are best friends, why can't anyone get this?" I dug my fingernails into my palm with frustration.

"If you say so..." she smirked, then sighed and dropped the topic.

.

"Wow, so Lily lives in a mansion..." Louis mouth dropped as I pulled up outside her house. We wandered up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Almost instantly Lily swung the door open and flung herself on me.

"ALICE BUBZ, ITS BEEN TOO LONG!" she squeezed me tight as I hugged her back, laughing a little.

"Heey Lillllllly, nice partaaay!" I replied as she let me go, her face glowing.

"Guess who's going out with Josh!" she trilled in a sing song voice.

"AAAAHHH, that's so cool, awwww, I'm so happy for you Lilster!" I said following her through the house and into the kitchen, weaving through the masses of people.

"Ima happy for me too!" she grinned, passing me a drink, "So, hows your looove life?" she asked, pulling me down onto a big beanbag chair with her. I had lost Louis and Harry already.

"Non existant!" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Ali bubz, don't lie, Nialler? Tell me alllll about it!" she poked my side, making me squeal and spill some drink.

"OH! Yeah that is just kinda casual, he's never here so it was never gonna work!" I replied. I had actually almost forgotten about Niall, how awful of me!

"Oh well, everyone knows you are ending up marrying Harry anyway!" she laughed and I frowned. Why did this keep coming up?

"Yeah, maybe not!" I replied and she raised her eyebrows and gave me a 'yeah right' look, "Seriously! Why does everyone keep going on about this recently?". Lily looked at me for a second like the was trying to decide something, then she got up and motioned me to follow her. I followed her through to her room where nobody from the party was and she brought up twitter on her laptop. She opened her DM's and there was one from Harry:

_Lily, I need your help. So yeah, you might have noticed me and Alice fell out, I'm guessing she has spoken to you about it. I can't stand her hating me. She's my best friend. No, that's a lie, she is more than my best friend. I love her. I can never tell her now. I wish I had told her before I got famous. I miss her so much. Just keep me updated, tell me she is ok? Thanks, H xxx_

I read the message twice over slowly, soaking in every word. What. The. Hell.

"So yeah..." Lily coughed awkwardly from behind me.

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me before now?" I said in a small voice, still shocked.

"He asked me not too, but then I thought screw it, you should be together" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Crap, crap, crap. I didn't love Harry as more than my best friend. Did I?


	14. Chapter 14

So after being given life changing news what did I do? Yep, I ignored it in true Alice style! I joined back in with the party, mingling with my school friends and chatting to some new people I had never met and even getting drawn into a couple of drinking games which I knew I was gonna regret in the morning! But hey, who cares, it was fun! At about midnight I saw Louis grabbing himself some food from the kitchen so I went over to chat to him.

"HEY Lou, where you been all night?" I asked whilst grabbing some crisps out of a bowl.

"Me and Haz have been entertaining the ladiesss!" he replied winking at me and I giggled. Typical boys!

"Shocker! Where is Harry, I haven't seen him all night?" I asked peering around the crowds to see if I could catch a glimpse of him.

"I think he's out the front garden shooting hoops with a couple guys now actually" Louis said and I headed off to find him. Louis was right, I found him slapping a high five with his friend Jack who had just scored a basket.

"OK guys, rematch, half an hour!" Jack said to the other players who nodded and all headed inside to get well deserved drinks.

"Alice! Where you been all night!" Harry spotted me and came over.  
>"Ah, here there and everywhere! Basketball, that's a new one! Is there anything you can't do Harry?" I teased him and he gave me his trademark dimply smile.<p>

"Just the one thing..." he replied, biting his bottom lip and I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh yeah, what?" I asked and he took my hand and pulled me around to the side of the house. It was cool and dark here, it seemed so quiet after being inside.

"This..." he said before he leaned in...and kissed me. His arms found their way around my waist as his soft lips moved with mine, his chocolate curls brushing against the side of my face as he gently pulled back slightly, grazed my lips against mine, teasing me, before moving in to deepen the kiss. I waited for my alarm clock to go off and wake me up...Then a few of my brain cells seemed to shock to life, I wasn't dreaming! This was real!

.

I pulled away, my eyes widening in shock. "Harry what the hell was that?" I asked, my heart racing and my palms beginning to sweat.

"A kiss" he tilted his head to the side and grinned cheekily at me.

"Yeah ok, I got that, why? Harry why would you do that?" I whined and his grin faded.

"I don't know...maybe it's caus' I love you a little bit?" he said sarcastically and I felt my heart melt a little bit.

"Harry we are best friends!" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend, what a cliché eh?" he said, sitting down on the concrete and putting his head in his hands.

"I thought you were in love with Jess" I replied and he frowned.

"I thought you were in love with Niall" he snapped back. I had no reply for that. I sat down next to him and leant my head on his shoulders and he put his arm around me.

"What happened to us?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"I have no idea" he replied and hugged me closer.

.

We sat like that, unspeaking, for about half an hour before wandering back into Lily's house to find that the majority of the party had left.

"Hey guys! Where you been? Your missed Lou's unreal dancing!" I looked around to see Louis lying face down asleep on the couch, "yeah, he had a lot to drink..".

"So where do I crash?" Harry asked and Lily headed up the stairs motioning us to follow her.

"Harry, spare room next to mine, Alice, crash on my sofa bed as per" she said and we nodded. I grabbed my bag and went into her room, instantly collapsing backwards onto the sofa bed. Lily came in behind me and shut the door.

"So...I gather you have something to tell me?" she said and I nodded. No point denying it.

"Harry kissed me. Then he told me he loved me. Then we sat for half an hour and didn't say a single word" I reeled off in a monotone. I was exhausted.

"Huh. So what now?" she asked and I shrugged. "Did you tell him you loved him back?".

"No, me and Harry never lie to each other..." I sighed and Lily threw her hands in the air.

"Ok! I give up! You are never going to realise you love him!".

.

"_Harry don't go!" I wailed but he turned away from me. "HARRY!" I yelled and he didn't look back. "HARRY PLEASE!" tears were running down my face but still he ignored me. I sat on the ground watching him walk further and further away. Someone sat down beside me but I didn't look to see who it was. "I'll never leave you Alice...but how can you expect me to wait forever?" his voice instantly calmed me. I leant my head into his shoulder and he hugged me close. "You're my best friend Alice" he said and I nodded. "Yeah, so why is it so hard to admit to you that I love you too?" I asked. "Baby...I already know"._

I woke up suddenly as realisation hit me. I scrambled around in the dark next to my bed looking for my phone to check the time. I finally found it, 4am. I didn't care. I pulled on my slippers and slid out of Lily's room being extra careful not to wake her. Harry's door creaked a little as I pushed it open and I slipped inside. He hadn't shut his curtains and I could see from the moonlight. Harry was sprawled on top of the duvet, fully clothed, sleeping lightly. His face looked so young and peaceful, his curls covering his pillow. The slow rising and falling of his chest was beautiful. I walked over to him and lay down beside him. "Harry" I whispered, curling a lock of his hair in my finger.

"Alice?" he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes.

"I just had to tell you something" I whispered into the silence of the night.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, sitting up a little, but I pushed him back down. I leaned over him slightly and looked straight into his eyes. His beautiful pools of green and blue magic.

"I love you" I said before leaning in and gently kissing his lips once. I moved back and lay down beside him, shutting my eyes. I felt him turn to face me and wrapped his arm around my waist, gently taking my hand in his.  
>"I know" he whispered back and I smiled to myself in the darkness before drifting off to sleep.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"I hate goodbyes!" I moaned and Harry grinned at me.

"Man up Alice! I'm only going for a week!" he teased and I pouted.

"It'll feel like a year!" I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Since when were you such a drama queen?"

"Fine, I won't miss you at all!" I exclaimed and he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and I copied his movements.

"Liar" he whispered in my ear and I laughed and kissed his neck.

"You will call me everyday, that's me telling you not asking!" I stepped away from him.

"C'MON HARRY!" I heard Niall and Liam yelling from the minibus.

"Go!" I said and he pulled me in for one last heart stopping kiss before running across the road to join his band mates. I stood and waved until I could no longer see the bus. Of course I loved Harry. How couldn't I?

.

- 3 months later –

"Harry_Styles HEY Styles! Y U NO TWEET ME? :("

"Harry_Styles I LOVE YOU! Marry me? Cool ;) Xxxxxx"

"Harry_Styles Hey, are you are Alice engaged? :( xxxxx"

" OMG Harry_Styles TWEETED ME! AAAAHHHH!"

" Checking out the competition, aye?" Harry came up behind me as I sat on his computer chair.

" Well according to twitter you have promised to marry about a million girls anyway so I'm not getting my hopes up!" I replied and he laughed.

" Its just so hard being 'so amazing that I cry myself to sleep knowing I will never meet you...'" Harry looked half amused half worried at this comment.

" Amazing? I would say you are average..." I shrugged getting up off the chair so Harry could reply to tweets. Instead he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me down onto his beanbag with him, making me squeal.

"Average?" he mumbled into my ear as I struggled to get away.

"Well maybe slightly above" I laughed, straining against his strong arms. He twisted me around in his arms and kissed me softly.

"How about now?" he asked and I grinned.

" Hmm, I'm not sure, try again?" I looked at him flirtatiously through my eyelashes and he leaned down to kiss me once again.

"Now?" he said, twirling a strand of hair in with his fingers.

"Ok, now your amazing" I said and he kissed my forehead then my nose before going over his computer to talk to his fans. I sighed contentedly. He was the same old Harry I had always known and loved. All that had changed was I loved him even more.

.

- 1 year later -

I was lounging against Harry's legs reading the paper. The rest of the band was lounged casually around the dressing room, chatting and generally chillaxing before the show.

"Hey Alice, I got a joke for you!" Louis suddenly announced.

"Ok, shoot!" I grinned and he came and sat at my feet.

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Marry"

"Marry who?"

"Me" Harry's voice came from behind me and Louis grabbed my shoulders and span me around to face Harry. He was knelt infront of me holding the most gorgeous ring I had seen in my life, biting his bottom lip nervously, but managing to look sure and confident at the same time. "Alice, will you marry me?". I sat in silence shocked for a second before...

"...yes. YES!" I squealed and I jumped up and he pulled me into a massive hug. The rest of the band cheered and came over to squash us in a massive group hug. "You're my best friend, and I love you" Harry whispered in my ear as we were squashing in the middle of the hug fest'. "I love you too Harry". And I knew this is how it would always be. Me and Harry. Best friends. Together. Forever.

**Yeah so basically this is just a quick random story I wrote in a couple of days just for fun! Didn't have time for proof reading so sorry for any mistakes! Review and let me know what you think :) Ali Xx**


End file.
